tidur bersama
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Suatu malam, Scotch merajuk di depan pintu kamar Amuro.


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **tidur bersama**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

* * *

"AYOLAH Amu, satu malam ini saja..."

Suatu malam musim dingin, ketika Amuro baru saja ingin beranjak tidur setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas akhirnya, pintu kamarnya diketuk ditambah suara berisik mulut kakaknya. Sepuluh menit kakaknya dibiarkan begitu saja di depan pintu kamar tanpa niatan untuk membuka pintunya. Bukannya bermaksud menjadi adik durhaka dan tidak peduli kakaknya, hanya saja Amuro sudah terlanjur lelah untuk menanggapi kakaknya.

Tapi berhubung ketukan semakin tak manusiawi, lantas Amuro terpaksa membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Demi Tuhan—Kakak kenapa sih?!"

Namun emosi sebal dan tak suka Amuro malah dibalas cengiran lebar dari Scotch tanpa rasa bersalah sekalipun. "Syukurlah kau membukanya, kukira aku bakal membeku di depan kamarmu."

"Jangan bercanda, apartemen kita sudah dilengkapi pemanas seluruh penjuru," sahut Amuro masih sebal. "Lalu kenapa Kakak mengangguku, aku baru saja menyelesaikan revisi tugas akhirku, kepalaku benar-benar ingin pecah mendengar suara Kakak."

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa tidur di sofa dan pemanas ruanganku rusak..." Scotch tersenyum manis, tanpa peduli delikan tajam mata adiknya. "Jadi aku ingin tidur di kamarmu."

"Kakak, kau ini umur berapa sih?" Kepala Amuro semakin sakit sebelah, lantas jemarinya memijat pelan. Ia membuka lebar kamarnya. "Boleh saja, tapi kamarku berantakan dan aku ragu kasurku cukup untuk dua orang."

Mata Scotch mengintip sejenak kamar adiknya. Tumpukan buku diklat, gumpalan bola kertas yang terlanjur menggunung, berbagai macam kertas tersebar, bekas kemasan yang masih belum sempat dibuang dan tumpukan baju menggunung. Alih-alih untuk mengomel, Scotch hanya tertawa kecil. Benar-benar tipikal kamar seorang mahasiswa tugas akhir; kamar tidak akan rapi sebelum sidang atau malah sampai wisuda nanti. Jadi teringat saat Scotch tugas akhir beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Tak masalah kok, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kamar berantakan." Tanpa perlu minta izin, Scotch langusng menyelonong masuk. Ia menaruh batal yang sempat ia bawa di kasur Amuro. "Kita bereskan sejenak kamarmu dulu, baru kita tidur."

"Kukira kau akan menolak dan milih tidur di sofa," sahut Amuro sembari menguap, sungguh ia benar-benar lelah sekarang. "Tapi kenapa Kakak yang tidur di kasur? Seharusnya aku yang tidur di kasur. Kakak bawa futon saja sana."

"Tapi futon kurang empuk, badanku butuh kasur."

Amuro menggerang tak suka, "terus kau menyuruhku tidur di lantai. Ayolah, aku baru saja menyelesaikan revisi skripsiku dan aku benar-benar lelah."

"Siapa yang suruh kau tidur di lantai." Scotch malah tertawa dan langsung merebahkan tubuh besarnya di atas kasur. "Ayo tidur di sini, sudah lama sekali kita tidak tidur bareng."

Amuro mendelik tajam ke arah kakaknya itu. Namun, Scotch malah membalasnya dengan tawa singkat sekaligus menyingikirkan badan besarnya itu agar menyisakan satu _space_ kosong untuk Amuro. Tak lupa satu selimut tebal yang tadinya terlipat sekarang dibuka sembari menyamankan posisnya.

"Aku heran, kenapa ya aku bisa betah tinggal bersama kakak berduaan begini." Meski berkata begitu Amuro mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, terlalu sempit jika mereka tidur telentang. Kalau begini, Amuro terpaksa tidur miring. "Hanya malam ini saja oke, setelah itu aku tidak akan membuka kamarku untuk tidur sempit-sempit seperti ini"

"Iya, iya... besok pagi aku mungkin bakal beli pemanas baru."

Scotch memiringkan tubuhnya. Alih-alih bertolak belakang, tubuh mereka justru saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Wajah Amuro bertemu dengan wajah Scotch. Semula mereka terdiam beberapa jeda singkat, namun tahu-tahu saja mereka berdua langsung tertawa.

"Astaga, kita sudah lama tidak sedekat ini," sahut Scotch di sela-sela tawanya.

Tangannya merayap ke arah rambut pirang Amuro, lantas mengacak-acak seperti kebiasaannya dulu; mengacak-acak helaian halus Amuro yang menjadi adiktif tersendiri. Sungguh, Scotch tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, terutama ketika adiknya mulai mengomel dan berusaha menghentikan tangannya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kepolisianmu." Amuro memberengut. "Kita sudah lama enggak jalan-jalan, gimana kalau besok nonton bioskop setelah beli pemanasmu?"

"Oke, kalau gitu kita pergi naik mobil saja," kata Scotch santai dan matanya kembali mengamati adiknya. "Kau ini... benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa ya."'

Pipi Amuro menggembung, "oh, dan kau baru sadar kalau adikmu sudah bukan lagi bocah lima tahun?" Sungguh, Amuro ingin tertawa miris sekarang, tapi Scotch hanya membalas dengan senyuman bodohnya. "Aku benar-benar sabar memiliki kakak sepertimu."

"Ayolah Amuro-kun, aku hanya rindu masa-masa kita berdua," sahut Scotch tidak terima."Lagi pula, ke mana Amu-ku yang manis dan paling tidak bisa tidur sendiri?"

"Itu waktu aku masih kecil!"

 _Oh, Tuhan_. Amuro menggerang sebal ketika cengiran kakaknya yang begitu khas semakin menjadi. Langsung saja, Amuro menarik selimut tebalnya dan menyembunyikan wajah malu karena mengingat masa lalunya yang sedikit memalukan; ia terus saja merajuk dan menyelinap masuk ke kamar kakaknya hanya karena takut monster di bawah kasur. Tentu saja, ada adegan Amuro menangis sambil memeluk Scotch.

Membayangkan lagi sudah membuat Amuro salah tingkah, sungguh.

Cengiran Scotch terhenti. Bola mata birunya mmemandang langit-langit kamar Amuro. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah tidak merajukku lagi. Kau lebih sering main bersama temanmu daripada denganku." Desahan berat terdengar. "Ah, kau bakal lebih nyaman dekat dengan sahabatku daripada kakakmu sendiri."

"Cukup, jangan melankolis, dan cepat tidur sana."

Amuro heran, kenapa setiap dirinya tidur bersama kakaknya justru ia malah tidak bisa tidur. Tapi, sekarang Amuro benar-benar butuh tidur. Ia harus menyimpan energi baru untuk revisi tugas akhirnya nanti.

"Baik, baik, aku tahu kau ini capek."

"Bagus kau—hei, hei, tanganmu ngapain, hah?!"

Tiba-tiba tangan Scotch semakin merambat di pinggang Amuro. Tubuh kekakrnya mendekap satu sama lain. Amuro yang ingin melawan justru tidak sanggup karena ia kelelahan dan Scotch mengusai lebih dari setengah kasurnya. Rona semu merah tak tertahankan ditahankan. Apalagi hembusan hangat nafas Scotch sangat terasa di leher.

Ya Tuhan, Amuro ingin tidur tenang...

"Aku ingin mengenang masa-masa kita tidur bersama..." dikatakan dengan wajah polos tanpa terkontaminasi adegan dewasa.

"Memang aku ini bonekamu? Lepaskan Kakak!"

Tapi Scotch mengerat pelukannya sembari terkekeh "Sudahlah, kan waktu kecil Amu pernah bilang; aku ksatria kudamu."

Sialan, jangan kembali menyinggung masa lalu menggelikan itu!

Sayangnya dalam hitungan beberapa sekon, sebelum Amuro sempat memberontak dari pelukan Scotch, kakak menyebalkan ini langsung tertidur seketika. Menjebak Amuro di pelukan dan kalau sudah begini, tak mungkin akan lepas jika Scotch belum bangun. Bahkan Amuro mendengarkan dengkuran kecil Scotch.

 _Benar-benar Kakak ini..._

Amuro mendesah pelan. Ia menyerah. Tidak apa-apa tidur dalam posisi seperti ini sembari mengenang masa lalu mereka yang selalu lengket satu sama lain.

Lagipula, kapan lagi bisa tidur bersama seperti ini?

* * *

.

 **-end-**

.


End file.
